new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Baxter Ewers is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Baxter Ewers is an average sized heavyweight with medium average mobility and recovery, but possesses a mix of combo-based moves and finishing moves with very high knockback. Apart from this, he has good dashing and the individual damage output of his attacks. Out of all of his, Baxter Ewers can be classified as an "All-Around" type of character. Despite his balanced attributes, however, Baxter Ewers has medium jumping force and slow air acceleration in the game. This makes his aerial approach somewhat difficult, while his walking speed can make his grounded approach difficult outside of dashing. Baxter Ewers has good combo mobility, his Down throw, Neutral Aerial, and Forward Aerial can be a good example of one. His back throw and Forward Aerial can be another good killing mobility. His Down Throw, Up Tilt, Up Aerial and Down Aerial are also good combo mobility. Additionally, all of Baxter Ewers's Specials are really unique and can be commanded by how hard the button can be pressed. His Blue Sphere acts like the Hadoken from Ryu which it travels off the ground, when lightly pressed it travels to a small distance. If pressed down completely, he will shoot Blue Sphere out and travels into a farther distance. Spin Kick is his Side Special and acts like a Recovery and it can also reflect projectiles back to the opponent, when pressed light he will spin kick three times, if pressed down hard he will spin kick forward multiple times and it can hit the opponent hit multiple times. Sky Uppercut is his mains of recovery, he will jump off the ground vertically and horizontally the way he's facing and does an uppercut like the Shoryuken. If pressed light, he will jump off only a few meters up, but when pressed down completely, He will uppercut pretty high. His down special can stun opponents in which it's called Stun Fist in which it acts like the Focus Punch by Ryu. If holded down completely after the flash, he will stun his opponents with a vicious punch. In that state he can combo the opponent infront of him. Baxter Ewers's grab game is also really good, as mentioned up above with his combos. His down throw has to be the fan-favorite, in which he can use to begin any type of combo infront of him if the players chooses to combo his opponents. It can be a follow up to his Forward Aerial and Up Aerial as well. His back throw can be a good killing combo as well if performed off the stage. His Forward and Down Aerials have a Meteor Smash effect to it as well. However, Baxter Ewers has some weaknesses, one of which is his recovery. Despite being very long-distanced overall, it is very short if many extendable elements, such as Stun Fist and Spin Kick, are not utilized due to Sky Uppercut's recovery being almost strictly vertical while also having high aerial lag and thus completely stops his momentum until he is helpless. This property is exacerbated by his very slow air acceleration. While his specials offer him a decent horizontal recovery, his vertical recovery is largely reliant on Sky Uppercut, leaving him vulnerable to gimping and meteor smashes. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Thrusts his right arm out in a fist, then thrusts his left arm into the opponent's chest in a uppercut like angle, then finishes it with a toe kick. 7%, 5%, 5% *Side Tilt: Does a knee thrust forward, if pressed again, he will follow up with a overhead swing forward. 6%, 10%. *Up Tilt: Does a Spinning Uppercut. 4% *Down Tilt: Performs a low spin kick. 10% *Dash Attack: A flying kick forward. 12% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Steps forward and punches forward. It can deal two hits at a time. 20% (Hand), 18% (Arm) *Up Smash: A crouching uppercut. 17% *Down Smash: Kicks forward with one leg, and kicks backwards with the other leg. 16% (Front), 13% (Back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: A short-ranged punch performed while in a crouching position. Its limited range is benefited by the move's function as a sex kick. 8% *Forward Aerial: Arcs his fist downwards. Has an Meteor Smash effect. 15% (Clean), 7% (Late) *Back Aerial: Thrusts Elbow backwards. 14% *Up Aerial: Thrusts his forearm upwards on his right arm while having his left hand on it. 16% (Clean), 11% (Late) *Down Aerial: Thrusts both his fists downwards. Has a Meteor Smash effect. 17% (Clean), 13% (Late) Grab Attacks *Grab: Holds his stance and reaches out with his right hand. Has a short range. *Pummel: Body blows the opponent in the breast area. 5% *Forward Throw: Throws the opponent forward in a Judo Throw like style. 9% *Backward Throw: Spins the opponent 3 times before throwing the opponent backwards. 5% *Up Throw: Turns the opponent around and performs a suplex. Bouncing the opponent upwards. 10% *Down Throw: Slams the opponent down, perfect for follow ups. 5% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Turns away from the screen crossing his arms saying "You had your chance!" (あなたはあなたのチャンスを持っていました!, You have had your chance!), then turns back around. *Side Taunt: Points his fist towards and declares "Let's do this!" (これをやろう!, Let's begin!) *Down Taunt: Takes his glasses off, cleans it and puts it back on looking. On-screen appearance *Intro: Calmly walks into the stage. Idle *Idle 1: Stretches his back. *Idle 2: Wriggles the fingers on one hand, then crosses his arms and pumps them. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Winds back and does a pose with his right fist while facing the screen, saying "What a Tough Fight!" (タフ何ファイト！, This was a Good Battle!). **Alt: If is present, he'll instead say "Better Luck Next Time Bro!" (より良い幸運次回Bro！, Better luck is best Bro!) **Alt: If is present, he'll instead say "Oh Snap! Did i hurt you badly?" (ああスナップ！ 私はあなたをひどく傷つけましたか？, Snap! Did I hurt you badly?) **Alt: If is present, he'll instead say "You okay now Fantacy?) (あなたは今大丈夫ですか？ファンタジー？, Are you okay now? Fantacy?) **Alt: If is present, he'll instead say "I win! I beated that Witch!" (私の勝ち！ 私はその魔女を殴った！, My win! I hit that witch!) *Win Screen 2: Shoots out a piece sign saying "Peace out My Homie!" (私の相棒アウト平和！, My buddy peace out peace!) *Win Screen 3: Punches two times and performs Sky Uppercut and lands looking forward. Alternate costumes AU_Baxter_Ewers.gif AU_2_Baxter_Ewers.gif Trivia